Weapons
Melee weapons Axes, swords, lances, hands, polearms and in Mount&Blade: Warband some thrown weapons, can be used in hand-to-hand combat. Weapons such as axes are more effective against shields and more capable in close quarters, where as a polearm is (often) near useless in close combat. From horse back, the lance dominates when couched, guaranteeing a near-instant kill in most cases. To be an effective hand-to-hand warrior, the player must have a high level of strength and skills in Power Strike, Shield, Athletics and Weapon Master with weapon proficiencies any style of melee weapons. Stats *'Name:' The name of the weapon *'Type of handling:' Weapons can be one-handed, two-handed, or polearms. A shield cannot be used at the same time as a two-handed weapon or with certain polearms. *'Sell price:' The base price of the item *'Weight:' Affects your overall encumbrance (the speed at which you travel). It also increase the delay time after parrying or blocking them *'Damage "c" (cutting):' Damage dealt swinging the weapon. Some weapons (like scimitars) are swing-only. Cutting weapons often do Bonus Damage against lightly armored targets. *'Damage "p" (pierce):' Damage dealt by thrusting the weapon or firing bows and crossbows. Some weapons (like some spears) are thrust-only. These weapons give higher armor penetration. *'Damage "b" (blunt):' Damage dealt by some weapons with the swing or the thrust. Hammers are an example of a typical blunt weapon. Blunt weapons have very high armor penetration and do lower damage against lightly armored targets. These weapons will always knockout the target, there is no way to kill a target with blunt damage *'Speed rating:' Affects attack and block speed. *'Weapon reach:' This determines how far can you strike. Ideally, its value should be higher if you wish to fight on horseback. *'Requirements:' Many weapons require a certain level of strength or skill to use. One handed One-handed Weapons are relatively light weapons designed for use with a shield. They do less damage compared to two-handed weapons, but they are faster and give you the advantages of having a shield, which include being better able to defend against ranged attacks (such as thrown objects and arrows) and being better able to defend yourself if your horse is killed. Two handed Two-handed Weapons are varieties of hard-hitting weapons like large axes, swords, and hammers. They can deal more damage per-hit than their one-handed counterparts, but you cannot use a shield with them and they generally swing slower. One/Two handed There are only a few weapons that can be wielded as One/Two handed weapons: the Bastard Sword , the Club with Spike and the Morningstar (Warband only). To switch between one and two handed, you have to equip/unequip your shield. Using such a weapon will allow you to choose lesser damage and good defense or good damage and lesser defense. Any one/two handed weapon will deal more damage and swing faster when used with both hands. Note that when on horseback, such weapons are always used with one hand, so there's no advantage to putting away your shield. (However, while holding the shield your "One-Handed Proficiency" will increase, and without the shield, your "Two-Handed Proficiency" will increase). Polearms Polearms are weapons like staffs, spears, and pikes. Generally polearms have a higher weapon reach than other melee weapons, though they are tricky to be used effectively without a horse because once an enemy closes distance a polearm becomes useless, thus the horse is essential for maintaining distance (there are some exceptions this: notably the shortened spear and quarterstaff which can often be used effectively in close-combat on foot). Some polearms can't be used with a shield due to their large size or due to a need to balance the weapon. Polearms can be used to strike the enemy using a 'couched' technique. This can be done when on a horse and moving at a fairly high speed. The polearm will automatically go into "couching position" when the speed of the horse is sufficient, and when it hits an enemy, it will inflict a great deal of damage. Note: Warband players, your couching mechanics are slightly different; if the "Auto Lance" setting is disabled, you must press the 'change position' key (the default is X). It also has a timer and a cooldown, so only get into position when you are close to your target or else your lance will return to the travelling position before you strike down your enemy. Polearm/Two handed There are only three Polearm/Two-handed Weapons available. These long axes will all have a lower weapon speed and lose their ability to thrust while used as two-handed weapons. Kicking More often than not, this will give you an opening to land a blow on a more block savvy opponent (Shield users). This is a new feature in Mount&Blade: Warband, and kicking may inflict small blunt damage to an enemy. In general, though, it doesn't inflict as much damage to do a serious injury, but it will be useful if you have to take an advantage of the enemy. The kick will throw the nearby enemy away from the player, giving him/her a chance to attack the enemy. Kicking also allows you to kick down an enemy soldier who is standing to close to the edge of a platform or wall, temporarily taking him out of action and sometimes killing the troop with the fall. You do not get experience for this kill as you did not deliver the killing blow. When outnumbered, this technique can reduce the number of enemies for a short while, giving you the chance to kill some enemies before the ones you kicked down managed to climb up again. Ranged weapons Aside from running up to the enemy and bashing him on the head a player can choose to specialize in ranged combat. This revolves around proficiencies such as archery, crossbow and throw. It contains the skills Power Draw and Horse Archery (if desired, allowing mounted ranged combat, a lethal combination). Weapons include the various bows, crossbows, javelins, throwing axes and knives and the humble rock. The only draw back to ranged weapons is that they require an ammo pool where the missiles come from. Bows use arrows and so the player must have at least one quiver of arrows and these are not unlimited in battle. After a battle the arrow stocks will be replaced (returning to your inventory in a battle also replaces your ammo). One way to avoid running out is to equip many quivers (up to 3), but of course there are drawbacks to this. The recommended weapon combination for a ranged unit is a bow two quivers and a two-handed sword or axe. Crossbows Crossbows are meant to be used by characters who are not specialized in Archery. They also are far more appropriate for ranged characters who prefer sniping the enemy to hit-and-run archery. Crossbows have a good starting precision even without high proficiencies -- which can allow characters greater hit rates than even the most accurate archer -- and they have only Strength as requirement, but they are very slow to reload, almost twice or three times slower than the bow, have a stronger arc and only the lighter crossbows can be used on horseback. Since the damage is not augmented by any attributes, a crossbow user can expect to spend much more money in order to have a higher damage weapon than a bow user would have to spend to deal the same damage per shot. It is advisiable not to put points in Crossbows for your character unless you plan to use them regularly. Bolts Bolts are used as ammo for crossbows. Each kind of bolt has a damage bonus/penalty and a set amount per stack of bolts. ''Note: You need both the crossbow and the bolts in order to fire- They take up one equipment slot each.'' Bows Bows are best used by characters who are more specialized towards ranged damage. At first glance, a bow would appear to deal less damage than a crossbow. However, the damage a bow can deal is greatly increased by each level of the Power Draw skill- A character with a Power Draw skill of 7 will deal almost twice as much damage as the bow implies. Potentially, a mundane bow can be much more powerful than even the most expensive crossbow, in addition to its faster firing rate. However, reaching the level necessary to achieve this can take a long time, but attaining a high skill plus knowledge of arrows trajectory makes the bow a devastating weapon if used by a skilled warrior Each kind of bow needs a certain level of Power Draw in order to be used. Arrows Arrows are the ammo for bows and it is possible to equip more than one quiver of arrows at a time for a larger arrow pool. Each kind of arrows has a damage bonus/penalty and a set number for each stack. ''Note: You need both the bow and the arrows in order to fire- They take up one equipment slot each.'' Thrown Weapons Thrown Weapons lack the range and accuracy of bows and arrows, but can deal an enormous amount of damage if the user has enough points in the Power Throw skill. They are generally useful to melee-oriented characters or to those who have a spare slot in their equipment screen. Spear-and-axe-type throwing weapons can also be used in melee. Some throwing weapons such as throwing axes have extra damage against shields similar to the melee variant of axe. In With Fire and Sword, all thrown weapons but stones have been removed and replaced with grenades, items that have a limited range and few shots but can do great damage if aimed properly. A single grenade could, in theory, take down an entire squad if it was well placed. They come in three sizes that range from small to large, each decreasing the amount of uses but increasing the effect, with a small grenade having three shots but a large having only one. Firearms In the age in which Mount&Blade takes place, firearms don't exist. However, hidden in the game's files, accessible with modifications is the Flintlock Pistol. To access the flintlock pistol in Warband without editing the game code, first ensure cheating is on in your Configure controls. Then on the world map, hold down Ctrl + ~'''. A command line will appear. In that command line type 'cheatmenu'. Next click on 'camp' at the bottom left of the screen. There should now be and option labeled 'CHEATMENU!'. select the cheatmenu and at there should now be a wide variety of options to choose from. Click the top option labeled 'Find Item'. In this option there will be many items inaccessible in the game such as the flintlock pistol, the complete Strange set, tournament armor and weapons, all of the Khergit armor, and much, much more. The Flintlock Pistol is a very powerful weapon which uses the hidden '''Firearms proficiency and shoots bullets at an incredible velocity, even faster than an arrow. However, it is slow to reload - cleaning the barrel and loading a cartridge takes almost the same amount of time as a reloading a crossbow. Like other ranged weapons, the pistol has reduced accuracy when riding, but is perfectly accurate when standing still. It also has the added bonus of the targeting reticule being stationary when aiming, removing the need to shoot earlier than needed. Bullets seem to arc, much like the crossbow bolt, as it loses kinetic energy, and will submit to the laws of physics just like any projectile in real life. As of With Fire and Sword, the timeline has advanced to the point where firearms are widespread and popular, as well as being very, very lethal. The firearms skill is no longer hidden, and from the start of the game you are given a rifle along with a pouch of 16 bullets. This effectively replaces the crossbow, which is no longer present. Each shot requires you to reload while standing still (unless you are using a pistol, or are on horseback) and can leave you extremly vulnerable. They are also often greatly inacurate, especialy when in motion. Bullets deal direct damage that is based on the range of the weapon firing, and seems to bypass armour to a degree, meaning that even a fully armoured foe will likely fall when hit directly. Some shields can block bullets just as they block arrows. Weapon Modifiers Modifiers are labels added on to a weapon that will either enhance or degrade the subject item. Not all weapons have all modifiers. There is no tempered long bow, for example. Parentheses numbers accurate for M&B. External links *Weapon Proficiencies Info *Mounted Weapons Strategy *Infantry Weapons Strategy Category:Equipment